The Gift
by gravitationfiend
Summary: My original character Angel and Code Lyoko's Odd are back for a simple one-shot. -This is a side story for 'The brother I never had' so you won't understand if you dont read the original.- Anyway extreme shounen-ai! If you don't like don't read. REVISED!


Claire-chan: I can't believe I actually wrote all of this. (.) -looks at computer screen-

Odd: Whats wrong?

Claire-chan: On my computer there is a lot of Odd and Angel one-shots! Branch off stories from the main one! (AN: The reason I have a lot is because between writers block for The Brother I never Had, and my OffBeat stories, one-shots seem to come up when I can't think of the main story...so I come up with one-shots of the main characters in the story.)

Angel and Odd: O/O

Claire-chan:Yup and I'm posting one today!

Angel: -slaps forehead- OMG!

Odd: -runs in fear-

Claire-chan: Enjoy everyone!!

* * *

**The Gift**

"_I hope he likes it," _Odd thought to himself as he twirled a little box in his hand. He had just came back early from the spring break with his family. He wanted to see Angel badly. He even brought him a gift to apologize.

**-Flashback-**

"_But why?" Angel stood from his chair and looked at Odd, who was sitting on the bed. He just found out that Odd was going to be with his family this spring break. He glomped Odd knocking them both back onto the bed, "Aww man do you really have to go?" Angel asked as he snuggled into Odd's chest._

"_Yeah, I have to see my family. Even if I don't want to." Odd sighed and wrapped his arms around Angel. He was happy it was one of those days; when it was the weekend he could sneak into Angel's room; because it was the one day they didn't do roll call. Odd was always happy when he could share the same bed. He always enjoyed the time._

"_Sooo, I'm gonna be here all by myself," Angel looked up and pouted. "Aw he's so cute,"Odd thought as he pecked him on the lips, making sure keep his eyes close._

"_Stop that you know, I can't resist the face." Odd's eyes remained closed._

"_Okay, I'll stop," Odd opened his eyes again and Angel was still pouting._

"_Damn you." He kissed him again. Angel only wrapped his arms around Odd's neck and pulled him closer into the kiss. _

_This time Angel broke the kiss, "That means I have to get seven days worth of touching in." Angel kissed him again, this time harder. Odd wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and pushed him onto the bed._

_Angel moaned as he felt Odd's hands trail up his shirt and start rubbing his stomach. He started to giggle and break away from the kiss. "Stop...s-stop...you know...I-I'm ticklish there." Odd ignored him as he continued rubbing his stomach. Angel struggled and started to trail his hands under Odd's shirt running his hands down his sides. Odd started to giggle. "Revenge!" Angel shouted. After ten minutes of the small tickle fight they layed back on Angel's bed tired._

"_You better remember to at least text me while your gone." Angel said between breaths._

"_Alright, I will," Odd kissed Angel on his forehead. He heard Angel sigh. "Whats wrong now?"_

"_I'll be here by myself." _

"_No you won't, Aelita will be here." _

"_But thats spending time with my sister, not my boyfriend,"_

"_Well I guess your right," Odd was starting to feel a little guilty._

"_How about this, I promise we'll spend some time together after the break," Odd kissed him sealing the promise._

**-End Flashback-**

"_Its been, five days, since I last talked to him. He'll probably beat the shit out of me for not texting or calling. But I was so busy. I hope he'll understand, because I came early to see him." _

Odd walked to his dorm room and put down his luggage, unpacking everything and placing a little box in his pocket. He gave Kiwi some food and walked him, then after Kiwi settled down he left to Angel's room.

Once there he knocked on the door. He got no answer. "Angel," He called and still no answer. _"Okay he's either asleep or really mad." _Odd knocked but still no answer. He put his ear to the door and heard nothing. _"He could just be taking a walk around the school," _

With a heavy heart, Odd started to walk down the hallway back to his room until he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry," He looked up and saw Jim.

"What are you doing here Della Robbia? You're suppose to be home."

"Oh I just wanted to come back early, you know finish a few assignments and talk to some friends," Odd said walking around Jim. He didn't want to bother with him now.

"Well none of your friends are here. There either still at home or they went into town."

"Who went?"

"Hmm, I believe it was those Stone twins." Odd gave a sigh.

"Thanks Jim," With that said he walked to his room. Odd opened his door and was greeted by Kiwi who jumped on him and licked his face.

"Well at least someone is here to see me." He pet Kiwi on the head and placed him on the floor. Odd flopped onto his bed. His room felt awfully quiet with out his room mate, and it made him think more about Angel. He pulled out the same box in his pocket from earlier and looked at it,_"I'll have to wait until he comes back." _With that said Odd closed his eyes for a short nap.

-In town-

"Angel!" Aelita shouted and waved from five stores away. Angel ran over to her out of breath. He was holding a few shopping bags which weighed him down.

"Its too hard to keep up with you."

"Thats only because you don't get out much." She walked into the next shop and Angel followed. Aelita walked straight to the boys section of the store and started to pick clothes off the rack.

"HEY! I don't need new clothes!" Angel said to Aelita as she kept picking out clothes.

"Yes you do. Don't you want to look cute for Odd when he comes back." Aelita said teasing him. Angel blushed 40 different shades of red.

"I hate you." he mumbled as he caught the shirts Aelita threw to him.

"And I'll hold these," Aelita took the bags and sat by the changing rooms, "Now go try them on."

Angel mumbled a few curse words and walked into the changing rooms. After thirty minutes and ten out fits later, both twins left the store with a bag full of clothes for Angel.

"See that wasn't so hard," Aelita gave him a few bags and they walked out of the store, to a near bye bench. Angel sat back and relaxed. He was to tired to complain.

"So, how are things with you and Odd?" Aelita asked trying to start a conversation with him.

"Who give a sh-"Angel's mouth was covered by Aelita's hand. He swat it away, "Okay, Okay. I couldn't give a rats as-" Aelita's hand was on his mouth again.

"Alright, I won't curse. I couldn't care about Odd." Angel said as he got up from the bench. "I'm gonna get some lunch, what do you want?"

"Anything," Aelita sat and waited for Angel to get back. After ten minutes he can back with a Burger King bag and sat down next to Aelita. They started to eat but Aelita brought back up the earlier topic.

"So what's wrong with Odd. Did you two fight or something?"

Angel sighed. He knew she wasn't going to give up. "Well he didn't call me or anything...like he promised."

"Oh I see,"Aelita trailed off. "Well look on the bright side, you can just wait two more days until he comes back." Aelita tried to reassure her brother.

_"I don't want to wait that long for him to come back." _Angel sighed. That was the closest he was gonna get to Odd, "Your not helping the separation issues, sis."

"Okay, Okay" Aelita looked at her watch, "Its about 6:00 we should be heading back." Aelita threw out their trash and picked up some of the bags, followed by Angel who took the rest. They walked back to the school, and to Aelita's dorm room. Once inside, Angel sat on her floor and watched as she put all her clothes away.

"You didn't need to buy so much. I'm lucky there were so many sales or I would have been broke."

"Well you shouldn't have that much money saved in your room." He remembered all the hard earned homework and tutoring sections he had to do to get it. Now it was almost gone.

"Last time I take you anywhere." Angel mumbled. He got up from the floor and walked to the door. Aelita noticed this.

"So are you that tired?" Angel nodded and closed the door behind him.

Angel walked to his room thinking about Odd the whole time. He sighed and shook his head. _"I'm not gonna think about him at all! He hasn't thought about me!"_

Angel was in his room and slammed his door shut. He ruffled his pink hair and brushed his bangs out of his face.

He decided to change his clothes to one of the outfits Aelita made him buy. He didn't have any clean PJ's anyway.

He took off his white hoodie and black cargo pants, replacing them with a black top with silver designs that led to a wing design on his back. He slipped on the matching sweatpants and flopped onto his bed. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the messages.

**-no new messages-**

He put the phone under his pillow. _"He will pay when he comes back." _Angel fell into an angry sleep.

-In Odd's room-

Odd just woke up and looked at his cell phone clock. It was 7:30. _"He should be back by now." _He got up from bed and changed into a pair of purple sweatpants and a white top. He didn't want Jim to think he was sneaking out. As he walked out the door Odd pocketed the box from earlier.

-By Angel's room-

As he walked towards Angel's room he was worried if he would even open the door. _"To late to think about that." _He was in front of his room. Odd knocked. He got no answer. _"Maybe Jim already told him I was here." _He knocked again and heard a groan. He knocked a third time.

"Aelita I'll give you your damn headphones in the morning. I'm too tired." Odd grinned. He kept knocking until he heard Angel walk to the door. Once the door flew open Odd saw a pair of dark eyes widen then glare at him.

"Um...Hi Angel," Just as the words left Odd's lips, he got the door slammed in his face. He started trying to open the door, but Angel locked it, "Come on Angel let me in."

"You're not getting in here!" Angel even had his back on the door to keep Odd out.

"Why won't you let me in?"

"Because you didn't even keep your promise! JUST SHOWS I CAN'T TRUST YOU! I HATE YOU!" Odd started to bang on the door.

"I was busy." he answered. Odd could hear a faint 'hn' on the other side.

"Yeah right! Stay locked out there because your not getting in." Angel walked away from the door and layed down on the bed. He heard Odd stop knocking, and turned over towards the wall.

After thirty minutes, Angel heard it was quiet; he walked over to the door and pressed his ear to it. He heard nothing but still saw Odd's shadow from under the door. Angel could only sigh, opening the door for the teen. Odd fell onto the floor and stared up at Angel.

"Are you still mad at me?" Odd tried to sound innocent.

"That depends, you're still breathing right?" Odd nodded. "Then that means I'm not mad."

Odd got up from the floor and tried to hug Angel. Angel took a step back from the outstretched arms. "I thought you said you wasn't mad,"

"I'm not mad enough to the point where you would still be in the hallway, but still mad enough to not give you physical contact." Odd sighed that was the closest he was going to get right now. Odd sat on the bed. Angel glared at him. Odd took the hint and got off the bed and sat in the chair at the desk. Angel sat down on the bed.

"So...you want me to explain?" Angel nodded. Odd sighed and started to talk, "Well I was with my family the whole time...and well...I had forgot my cell phone in my room." Angel still was quiet, "And my brother was using my room so I didn't go in there as much, and I basically slept in the other room with my sister.

"I'm still in trouble aren't I," Angel nodded. Odd add, "I figured. Oh...and I almost forgot to give you this." Odd outstretched his arm to Angel. Angel just stared. "Please just open your hand." Angel opened his hand and Odd dropped a small box into it. Angel just stared at it.

"If your trying to buy your way into me caring again than you got another thing coming! You can't buy me like some of your other little girlfriends! I'm not one of them. And if this is so I won't be mad because you didn't contact me then think again! You could have at least called or something when you got off the plane! Or when you went in your room! I-" Angel was cut off by Odd's hand covering his mouth. He glared daggers at Odd.

"I'm not trying to buy your forgiveness. I brought it for you right when I got off the plane. Then while I was home I was dragged on family outings and to family members houses the whole five days I was there. And I came back early to be with you the last two days. Now if you want to still yell at me you can." Odd dropped his hand from Angel's mouth. Angel just looked at the box that was now laying in his lap. He picked it up and opened it.

Inside was a silver chain, with an angel wing as the pendent and was fastened in the front with an arrow. "Wow. Thanks." Angel opened his arms motioning for Odd to come over. Odd walked over and sat next to Angel and wrapped his arms around him. Angel snugged into his chest. "So are you gonna put it on me?"

Angel looked up at Odd and handed him the necklace. Angel lifted his hair and Odd fastened it on his neck. He traced his fingers on the wing. After Odd was done, Angel tackled him wrapped his arms around Odd's neck and making him fall onto the bed. Angel crashed his lips onto Odd's. He was surprised at first but responded to the kiss.

Angel broke the kiss a slight blush covered his cheeks, "I missed you."

Odd blushed from seeing him blush, "I missed you too." Odd rubbed his nose to Angel's. Angel kissed him again. This time Odd broke the kiss.

"So am I forgiven?" Angel was quite for a second and nodded.

"Yeah. Just this once."Angel kissed Odd. Odd kissed him deeper and licked Angel's bottom lip. Angel opened up to him and felt Odd push him onto the mattress. Angel moaned as Odd whispered 'I love you' between breaks. He replied 'I love you too' after.

As they lay on the bed from there little make out section, Angel was pillowed on Odd's chest, under the covers. He gripped Odd's shirt and rubbed his face in his chest. Odd was busy tracing the patterns on the back of Angel's shirt.

"So you got new clothes?"

"Yeah, Aelita picked them out...Do you like them?" Angel blushed as he felt Odd kiss the top of his pink hair.

"Yeah there cute on you." He kissed Angel adding to the complement, "And now that I'm here, were going to be spending the next day together."

"For real?" Angel got a bit to excited. Odd just giggled. This made Angel pout. "Okay, You mean it." He kissed Odd and layed back down on his chest.

"Love you, Odd," Angel mumbled before he fell asleep. Odd just chuckled and replied, "Love you too, Angel. My Only."

* * *

Claire-chan: This just proves how bored I get when, I get writers block between chapters. (AN: Even though it's a one-shot, I'm still trying my best on the original.)

Odd: We can see that.

Angel: That was still soo cute.

Odd: Who's side are you on anyway?

Angel: The side that writes cute stories.

Claire-chan: Ok R&R everyone! -


End file.
